Thank You For Coming
by KlaineFan88
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to my story When Fate Comes Knocking On Your Door. I don't own Glee.


**Okay, I've been missing from this site for like two years, no joke. I don't know if I will be finishing any of the other stories I had started and just stopped in the middle of because I just don't have the desire to finish them, you know? This story is a sequel one shot to When Fate Comes Knocking On Your Door. I don't Own Glee.**

* * *

It was a year and a half later when Blaine and Kurt had their Bachelor parties on the same night. However, they weren't together. They lived together in a two bedroom apartment that they would keep until they were ready for a bigger family. Blaine had been dragged off earlier in the evening by some of his friends from work and his old stripping job. Kurt pouted when he was leaving, but gave him a big sloppy kiss. "You sure you don't want to stay?"

Blaine had laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, "You'll see me again soon, I promise."

* * *

"Santana, I still don't understand why we couldn't have our parties together. I mean, we are both guys, so why not?" He said pouting with is arms folded. He was currently wearing a paper tiara with penises on it that said "Bride to Be", gifted by the one he was currently talking to. It definitely didn't go with his red long sleeve button down shirt and black tight pants.

Santana walked past him and to his kitchen to bring out more snacks for the guests, "Because lady face, we need to have _something_ traditional about this wedding. Brides and grooms do not have their bachelor and bachelorette parties together. It's just wrong." She swished her hair behind her back and carried the tray into the living area where there were co-workers, college friends, and high school friends dancing around and having a good time.

He followed her and looked around. Everyone was having a better time than he was. He sighed and grabbed the nearest drink he could find and swallowed it whole. It burned his throat on the way down, but before he could think twice, he grabbed another one and did the same thing. _Just to take the edge off_ he told himself. He went through to the middle of the crowd and started to dance. Everyone around him cheered as they formed a circle around him. Kurt was too busy to notice Rachel and Santana by the wall checking their phones.

"Santana, what time are they going to be here? Does he have any idea?"

Santana smiled and looked at her from the text she just received, "They're on their way. And no, Kurt has no fucking clue."

Rachel smiled back and looked over to Kurt who was doing the shoulder shimmy like he used to do in high school. 

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kurt had a good buzz going. He wasn't _drunk, _but he wasn't totally sober either. Santana stopped the music and everyone groaned looking over towards her. She got up on the nearest table to make an announcement.

"Kurt, me being one of your oldest friends, I knew exactly what to get you for your wedding present and I think you're going to like it."

Kurt groaned, "Oh no."

She smiled, "Oh yes. Please make your way to the chair that Rachel is currently setting in the middle of the room."

Kurt obliged and sat down, "Please tell me you're not stripping for me. I don't think you're my type."

The rest of the room laughed as Santana placed a blind fold on him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You'll thank me for this later."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rachel ran to answer it, "Oh my! Whatever are you doing here?" Kurt rolled his eyes behind his blindfold and crossed his arms. For Rachel being an actress, she sure wasn't doing a very good job right now. It's pretty obvious they hired strippers. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't be angry about it, especially given his past." He heard someone with a deep voice answer Rachel.

"We are part of the construction crew that works just down the road and we were hoping we could come up here and join you to let off some steam. We heard there was a party?"

Kurt laughed. _I think these strippers are running out of ideas. Construction crew strippers? Seriously?_

Santana stepped ahead of Rachel, "You can join the party, but only if one of you dances for our husband to be!"

The stripper with the deep voice replied, "I think I'll let my partner handle that one all by himself. I will entertain the rest of you." The girls cheered and while Kurt's palms began to sweat. He could hear someone coming closer to him as he wiped his hands on his pants.

Out of nowhere everything started at once. The music started louder than it had been before, girls were screaming and cheering, but mostly all Kurt could hear was his heart beating in his ears. He could feel someone leaning over him only inches away from his face.

"Okay, can we get this over with please? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I'm comfortable getting a lap dance from a stranger when I'm already in love with someone else, you know?"

He felt someone boop his nose and sit in his lap grinding his hips back and forth. The man was facing him and he could feel his puffs of breath across his face. Kurt put his hands up not knowing what to do with them when the stripper grabbed his wrists and put his hands on the bugle of his pants, and wow the stripper was hard and huge. Kurt gasped and tried to pull his hands away when he heard a familiar voice say, "Relax baby, just enjoy the dance."

"Oh my fucking god, Blaine?"

He heard a laugh and suddenly felt someone kissing his neck and oh yeah it was Blaine alright. Kurt's cock suddenly decided to join the party and soon Kurt was moaning forgetting that everyone else from the party was in the same room. Kurt finally let his hands roam, across Blaine's naked and muscled torso, into his hair, and finally down to Blaine's cock. He unzipped his pants and stuck his hand in to find a thin piece of satin material that could only be a thong. He began to squeeze Blaine making him moan. They were soon thrusting into each other harder and faster, neither of them realizing that everyone else had stopped making noise and was watching them. Kurt definitely had no clue since he was still blindfolded.

"Fuck, Kurt I'm close."

He put his hand behind Blaine's head and pulled him closer whispering in his ear, "Come with me." And then started kissing him in the sloppiest way Santana had ever seen. _This is way better than any fucking porn I've ever seen_, She thought. Before she knew it, they were both moaning each others names and shaking with the after shocks. Blaine reached up and undid the blind fold and when Kurt looked at him, they kissed slowly and passionately. When they pulled away, that's when they saw everyone staring in shock.

"Umm.. Thank you all for comin-"

Santana interrupted, "No, thank you Kurt." Everyone laughed as Kurt and Blaine's face turned the darkest shade of red they've ever seen.

"Please leave and thank you. I will see you all at the wedding this weekend."

Everyone slowly filed out leaving the two of them alone, Blaine still straddling Kurt.

"That was interesting."

Blaine laughed, "You said you wanted me to strip for you at your bachelor party."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, but follow me to the shower and I will repay you."

Blaine quickly got up and raced Kurt to the shower. They were going to love the married life.

**FINISHED**


End file.
